


Trick Attack

by munarei



Series: Fate / Tales AU [3]
Category: Tales of Vesperia, Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M, an asshole with a heart of gold? Or his heart in the right place?, either way, yuri's an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munarei/pseuds/munarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s supposed to be a normal walk from school back to Flynn’s home, but what with his role in the Origin War, nothing was really that simple anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody ever defended anything successfully, there is only attack and attack and attack some more. - George S. Patton

It’s supposed to be a normal walk from school back to Flynn’s home, but what with his role in the Origin War, nothing was really that simple anymore. A little girl approaches him, her arms wrapped around a strange looking doll and looks extremely nervous. Flynn’s senses tell him to defend himself but instead, he approaches her and asks her gently what’s wrong, which only gets her to cry and apologize to him.

“I’m Caster’s master,” she says and rubs at her eyes, “I’m sorry, Assassin’s master, I was going to try to fight you but…I can’t. I can’t…I’m sorry….” She looks utterly crushed as she hugs her doll tightly to her chest.

Of course, Elize Lutus. Berating himself at being so careless, he shakes his head then looks at the girl crying softly, sighing. Well he certainly couldn’t fight her when she was sobbing like that. Flynn reaches out to pat her hair gently, to reassure her that he wasn’t going to hurt her and she actually flinches on his hand touching her hair. Squatting down slightly, he tilted his head and gives her a warm smile, about to reassure her.

Assassin reacts in a second, his sharp sword swinging through the air and actually slicing a tiny part of Elize’s hair. It certainly could have been worse, had Flynn not reacted in the same second, diving out of the way with Elize in his arms. At the same time, Elize shrieks and a gentlemanly old man shimmers into view, using his rapier to fend off Assassin’s blow.

“Assassin-!” he shouts as the dark haired hero clicks his tongue, annoyed at missing his chance. “What are you _doing_?! She isn’t here to fight with us!”

“The hell are _you_ doing cozying up with the enemy?!” Assassin snaps back as he narrows his gaze, readying his next blow. He actually does disappear, going directly for Elize but Caster counters him as though reading his movements with an ice spell and the servant is forced backwards, scowling at Flynn. “Did you forget we’re in a _war_?”

Caster looks equally annoyed as a magic circle appears beneath him, “I would heed your master, Assassin,” he says as he levels his blade towards him, the edge gleaming in the light of the slowly setting sun, “Otherwise I will show you the same amount of disrespect.”

“I don’t need advice from you Caster,” Assassin growls and Flynn’s reminded of a wolf, his fangs bared but restrained, for now. He looks to Flynn as the young man helps Elize to her feet. The little girl skirts behind her servant, peeking out from behind him as Flynn holds up his arms to defend them both.

“Stand down Assassin. I don’t want to have to use a command seal but I will to make you.” The command seals glow as though reflecting how serious he was as Flynn continued to hold his arms up, despite how dangerous it was to protect the two behind him. Only when Assassin scowls and puts away his blade does he glance back at Caster and dips his head in apology. “I’m sorry for Assassin being…well. Assassin.”

He ignores the “HEY!” in the background then turns to face the pair completely. “I know this is a war but I don’t want to lose my humanity in the process and I’m sure Miss Elize doesn’t either. One day we’ll have to fight each other, but I hope she and I both are more prepared for that coming day.”

Caster studies Flynn for a moment then chuckles. “It does this old heart good to see that not all the mages are completely heartless. You wouldn’t believe Berserker’s master…ah, but I suppose I talked too much for now.” He bows then takes Elize’s hand gently. “Then, hopefully we will not meet again for some time, young man.”

Caster and Elize disappear as Flynn turns to stare at Assassin who’s looking blatantly away from him, scowling.

“…Assassin,” Flynn starts, “Ever since this war began, you’ve been trying to get through every skirmish we got into the fastest, and the bloodiest I might add, way possible. It’s like you just want every battle over with…” He shakes his head, “Why are you even IN this war to begin with?”

Assassin stares at him with a strangely deep expression on his face, for once not teasing Flynn or even angry at his comments.

“I’m here to fix my friend’s stupid mistake,” he answers then flicks his forehead, “...As well as my own.”

Flynn sees the seriousness written over his face and for once, doesn’t push it farther. “Alright. I want to win as much as you do but that means we have to work as a team.”

Assassin grumbles a little more but oddly enough, he reaches out and takes his hand, shaking it. “If your life is in danger, don’t expect me to wait for your orders…Flynn.” He stares at him, a more brooding expression then Flynn’s expecting then turns away. “Well? We leaving?”

Flynn looks a little confused but smiles a little at his friend (could he really call Assassin friend?), following soon after him.

“Assassin, I bought a pudding during lunch if you want it.”

“Damn right I do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> checks calendar
> 
> four months later
> 
> laughs awkwardly - uh, hi! have another one shot. i'll try to be more consistent with adding things to this series!!


End file.
